An Interactive SoccerCop Fic
by Cosima-wants-the-D-elphine
Summary: Just thought I'd try something new. Things get out of hand just before a Clone Club meeting at Alison's house.
1. Chapter 1

Two firm, quiet knocks on the door alerted Alison that someone had arrived. She checked her watch and it told her that it was only six-thirty. She wondered who it could be, considering she'd told the others to come around seven-thirty. She grabbed her gun and walked cautiously to the door, her heart pounding and her palms clammy. She gripped the doorknob and yanked it open, instantly pointing the gun at the woman's chest.

"So, can ya guess why I came early?" Beth asked, giving her a confident smile as if Alison never even had a gun in her hand. Her arms were out as if waiting for a hug.

"Beth—you scared me," Alison gasped. She instantly lowered the gun and let out a sigh of relief.

"You look hot with that gun," Beth told her stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Her hands went instinctively to her own gun, as she'd just got off from work. Alison rolled her eyes and sighed again. She took a modest sip of her champagne and looked over at Beth, who'd begun to speak again. "Look, I'm sorry for scaring you. I should've called first. Sorry."

"Are you?" Alison asked, approaching Beth slowly. She took her hair down from its ponytail and slipped the elastic onto her own wrist as she narrowed the distance between her and the cop. She knew exactly why Beth had come early and she set the gun down on the table. She looped her fingers into Beth's belt loops on her pants and pulled her in until their hips touched. Beth smirked at Alison before resting her arms on the suburban woman's shoulders. Alison smiled a taunting smile and whispered, "Show me."

Alison kissed Beth slowly and Beth felt Alison's hands wander down to her waist. She could feel Alison picking at something and before she could react, Alison had liberated her cuffs from their case. Beth smirked at the sight of the cuffs dangling from Alison's index finger before kissing the soccer mom once more. Alison, after gently pulling away, took Beth by the hand and led her to a chair. She roughly forced her to sit down and she bit her lip as she fastened Beth down with the cuffs.

"I'll just set this over here," Alison purred, placing the key to the cuffs out of Beth's reach. Beth looked down at her keyring and sure enough, that key definitely belonged to her and Alison had managed to snatch it up without her realizing.

"You're dangerous, Ali," Beth chuckled, eying her hungrily from head to toe. Alison said nothing and went straight to kissing Beth along her jawline. The cop shuddered as Alison made her way down her neck to her collarbone. Beth wanted so badly to touch her, but she couldn't due to the cuffs. She cried out in frustration and Alison laughed softly in response.

"Mm, you're cuffed, detective," she breathed into Beth's ear. "How does that feel?"

Alison's hand cupped Beth's breast through her shirt and the cop's breath caught in her throat and she swallowed hard as Alison began kissing her collarbone again, finding that sweet spot.

"Oh shit..." Beth moaned quietly as Alison's kisses moved down to her chest. The suburban woman kneeled and her moved from the cop's breast to her thigh as her other hand began to lift up her shirt, sliding its way up her torso. Beth's head rolled back as her breathing became hitched.

"Shhh..." Alison chided softly. Beth stomped a foot as her hips rolled.

"God, Ali..." she whispered desperately through gritted teeth as she threw her head back before bringing it back forward. "_Kiss_ me."

Alison moved back up so that their faces were exactly across from one another's and went in for a deep kiss before kneeling back down. She used both of her hands to unsnap the detective'a pants and unzip her fly. Beth could feel her warm breath on her pelvis and grew more and more frantic the longer she took.

"_Ali._.." she begged.

"Shhh," Alison repeated herself. She stood up and put a leg over Beth's lap so she stood above her, straddling her. Beth's hips rocked upward in anticipation. Alison hung her arms around Beth's neck and kissed her slowly and deeply, moving only so that she could run her hands though the cop's long, silky hair. Beth broke the kiss gently and looked up into Alison's intense brown eyes.

"Ali, _please_..." Beth groaned softly. She rattled the cuffs, but they did not release her. She knew they wouldn't but she was desperate.

"Please what?" Alison asked, raising an eyebrow. The detective rarely ever begged and hearing her and seeing her like this was an entirely new experience to her. Beth leaned in for another kiss, but Alison purposely avoided it. "What, Beth? Please _what_?"

Beth stared at her lustfully and bit her lip as she let her eyes linger on every inch of Alison as the woman slowly sat on her lap.

"I want you to say it," Alison demanded, grabbing Beth's hair.

"Please..." Beth begged in an airy voice. "Fuck me."

Hearing her say those words sent chills down Alison's spine and she smirked at the aroused detective.

"How?" Alison pressed, stalling. "How do you want me to do it?"

Beth emitted another guttural moan as Alison held her chin and jaw between her thumb and her index finger.

"Hard, Ali..." Beth murmured. "I want you to fuck me hard."

Those words sent Alison to her breaking point and so she delved her hand into Beth's pants and the contact with the cop's wet underwear only excited the suburban woman more. She bit her lip and gazed into Beth's eyes.

"How sorry are you, Beth?" Alison asked her in a husky voice. Her finger pressed against Beth's center and Beth tensed up immediately at her touch and inhaled sharply.

"I am so sorry..." Beth moaned into her, leaning forward for a kiss. Alison complied and slipped her tongue past Beth's lips again as she pushed her finger deep into Beth. The detective moaned softly, savoring the sensation of the suburban woman's finger.

Five knocks in rapid succession resulted in Alison quickly withdrawing her tongue from Beth's mouth and standing up, lifting herself off Beth and sliding her finger out. The cop sighed, completely confused as to why Alison had stopped.

"Beth, someone's here," Alison notified her. Beth's thoughts cleared up. Had she really not heard someone at the door? She straightened her posture and went to move, but quickly remembered that she couldn't—the cuffs. Alison rushed toward the door, but Beth stopped her.

"Alison!" she hissed. As she rattled the cuffs. "The cuffs! You need to uncuff me!"

At this point, Beth's dignity did not cross her mind first, but Alison's safety. She didn't know who stood on the other side of the door and Clone Club started at seven-thirty. She wanted to be free and ready to draw her own weapon just in case.

"Oh right!" Alison agreed, slapping herself on the forehead and rushing over to Beth. She zipped up her pants and snapped them before she took the key and jammed it into the cuffs and turned it, but the cuffs didn't budge. "Um, Beth..."

"_Shit!_" Beth quietly cursed. She stomped a foot again. "Shit, shit, shit, Ali!"

"Beth, what do I do?"

Five more knocks, uniformly spaced—just like before. Alison panicked and Beth wanted to melt into the floor.

"Uncuff me, that's what!" Beth snapped. Alison frantically tried again, but to no avail.

"Beth, it's not working."

"Alison—"

"Alison?" a muffled American-accented voice called through the door. "You in there?"

"Fuck!" Beth spat, now worried about her dignity and making sure to keep silent. She balled her hands into fists behind her back and sighed in resignation. "Just fucking answer the door, Ali."

"With you like this? No way!" Alison shook her head, still struggling with the cuffs.

"She'll think something's wrong," Beth countered, sighing again in exasperation.

"Something is wrong!" Alison hissed in reply before nodding once and sighing too as she dropped the key into Beth's hand as if that would help. The angle at which Beth's hands were positioned did nothing to give the detective an advantage. Alison reluctantly walked to the door and grabbed a tissue before opening it and immediately stepping outside before the visitor could come in.

"Hello, Cosima. How're you?" Alison asked, her words spilling out of her mouth as she almost tumbled out the door and into Cosima. She caught herself by the doorway and wiped at her wet finger as she spoke.

"Good—" Cosima began to answer, not paying much mind to the tissue.

"How's school? University treating you well?" Alison asked, using her other hand cradling the side of her own face for comfort once she'd finished drying her finger.

"Yeah—you look—what's up?" Cosima commented, uninterested in having that conversation with the clone. "Are you okay?"

"No," Alison answered too quickly before letting the PhD student's question sink in. "I mean, how's um... Um... That- that class you take, what's it called..."

"Evo-Devo?" Cosima asked, adjusting her glasses. "It's great! I've been processing our samples—you know, the hair and blood samples—and I'm thinking there's a whole lot more to us than just DNA..."

Cosima rambled on and on while gesturing like there was no tomorrow and Alison nodded and said a few 'Mm-hm's and acted interested. She was glad to have found something to at least stall the occurrence of the impending awkward situation.

"But I'd need to run a few trials before I can confirm that," Cosima finished, almost out of breath. Had she even taken in one since she started talking? Alison nodded, despite having no idea what the dreadlocked scientist was on about. "Alison?"

The suburban woman realized she hadn't stopped nodding so she ceased abruptly and crossed her arms. She was out of conversational insertions and her nerves were beyond shot at this point.

"Were you even listening to a word I said?"

"Sure," Alison told her. "Something about more to us than just DNA and needing more trials before confirmation."

Cosima tilted her head and shot her a look.

"You're just parroting back to me the pieces of the conversation you remember," Cosima countered, her hands on her hips. Alison was caught; the girl was right. "Can I come in now?"

Alison sighed shakily before nodding. However, she didn't move to let Cosima in and Cosima raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alison, I'm going to ask you again. Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Alison asked, still not budging. The suburban woman heard a quiet "Goddammit," from the cop inside and dug her nails into the palms of her hands.

"Alison, just let me in," Cosima demanded, still waiting for Alison to move. Alison's wide eyes flicked to her as she heard an even quieter "Fuck," from the cop.

"Okay," she breathed, the word coming out tersely. The jig was up. There was no way she and Beth were getting out of this. She pushed the door open wider and stepped to the side, covering her eyes as Cosima walked past her. She waited for a reaction, but none came.

"Oh. Hey, Beth," Cosima waved with a smile and plopped herself down on the couch. Alison peeked through her fingers and saw that Beth had...

_**...**_

_IF YOU WANT TO SEE A LITTLE EMBARRASSMENT FOR SOCCERCOP, SEE CH. 3_

_IF YOU DECIDED THEY'VE HAD ENOUGH, SEE CH. 2_

_**...**_


	2. Chapter 2

...managed to free herself from her bondage. She beamed at Alison with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. A huge sigh of relief escaped Alison and Cosima only side eyed her before going to plop herself down on the couch.

"_Nerdhaus!_ You made it!" Beth exclaimed, raising her brows at the PhD student. Cosima shot her a look. "So."

"So," Alison remarked, almost immediately after Beth. She crossed her arms as she went to join Cosima on the couch.

"Might as well get the boring out of the way," Beth sighed, putting her hands on her knees and looking at Alison before focusing on Cosima. "What's new?"

"Oh, nothing. Got an A on my latest lab. It's great, really. Oh—I've got a few papers due, but nothing I can't handle," Cosima reported flatly while waving her hand around, knowing that wasn't what Beth had been referring to.

"Not that boring stuff, the other boring stuff," Beth clarified, crossing her arms.

"It's not boring," Cosima told her defensively. "I think our DNA is different from most people's—"

"No shit, Dreadlocks," Beth replied sarcastically as she smirked at her. "We're cl—"

"Naaaah-uh-uh," Alison cut her off and gave her a dirty look as her hand went up to her own cheek. "We don't use that word, remember?"

"Genetically identical," Beth corrected, running a hand through her hair.

"Not much better," Alison interjected with a sigh.

"Yes, right, but I don't think we're perfectly the same in there," Cosima went on. "I'm not really sure exactly what I'm looking for—"

"But you'll know when you find it," Beth finished for her as she nodded slowly.

"Yes. Exactly."

"This is some weird shit," Beth shook her head and exhaled slowly. "Some really weird shit."

"We're freaks," Alison agreed. "We're living, breathing freaks. I don't even think we're real..."

"Dissociation isn't going to help," Cosima informed her.

"It's not necessarily dissociation, it's just... some kind of Pinocchio complex..." Beth thought aloud. Cosima chuckled at her humor. She liked it when Beth allowed herself to ease up and relax, crack a few jokes. She felt that it was medicinal. Beth rarely did that these days, but she'd suddenly perked up a few months ago.

"That's not funny. Are we even real? Cosima?"

"Yes! Yes, we're real. I mean, we can breathe and stuff and we process food and expel... fecal... matter..."

"Okay," Alison pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's enough."

"I'm sure there are ways to prove just how real we are anyway," Beth told her, locking her gaze. Alison caught Beth's implication and shot her a look.

"Okay, well now that we've covered that," Alison hurriedly remarked, trying to appear calm. "What now?"

**...**

_DOES COSIMA CATCH IT? SEE CH. 5_

_IS COSIMA OBLIVIOUS? SEE CH. 6_

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

...positioned herself on the chair to look as if she were awkwardly sitting on her hands.

"Hey, Nerdhaus," Beth nodded toward Cosima, shooting a glance at Alison. Alison's hands dropped from her face and she relaxed, but only slightly. Cosima rolled her eyes at the cop even though she knew she meant it endearingly. Alison took the long way to the couch, walking behind Beth and subtly looking to see if she'd somehow managed to get out of the cuffs. Once she saw that she hadn't, her eyes went back to her intended destination and she sat stiffly next to Cosima.

"Don't call me that," Cosima smiled, seemingly oblivious to the discomfort of the other two women. "So. Anything new for anyone to share, or...?"

"No."

"Nope."

The two women answered at the same time. Cosima looked between them and nodded slowly.

"Okay..." Cosima used her hands to push herself off the couch and she stood up, straightening out her shirt. "I'm going to go to the kitchen and get water... You two—"

She waved her hand in a circular motion for emphasis.

"—sort out whatever this is."

Just as she took a step, Alison sprung up and blocked her, for if she were to go to the kitchen, she would pass Beth and possibly see the cuffs. Alison laughed nervously, trying to think of something to stall the girl.

"Um, actually, I could get it for you—if you'd like. The um, the kitchen's a bit messy and I'd prefer it if you'd—"

"Oh, that's okay," Cosima told her, making a move to go around her. Alison stepped to the side to block her again. "Alison, really. A mess isn't bad. You should see my place. Besides, I'm trying to give you two a chance to talk whatever it is out. We don't need any fighting in Clo—"

"Uh-uh..."

"In our little club, okay? That's the last thing we need."

Alison faltered and looked over to Beth for help.

"Alison, let her go," Beth ordered, reminding Alison of her presence. She scooted the chair methodically so it pointed at an angle that wouldn't reveal the cuffs. "We should, um, talk this out."

"Okay," Alison sighed, allowing Cosima to pass. Cosima hurriedly walked by her and straight into the kitchen, not wanting to be in the middle of anything that didn't necessarily concern her. Once Alison was sure Cosima had gone, she lowered her tone. "Beth, we need to get you out of those."

"Really? Because I'm beginning to like them," Beth replied sarcastically. Alison threw her a look and she shut up. The suburban woman then leant over the cop, poking and prodding at the cuffs. Beth smirked as she looked down the woman's shirt. "Tease."

Alison lightly slapped her on the cheek and gave her a stern expression. Beth tilted her head so Alison could get more leverage in regards to the cuffs. This time, Beth looked down Alison's toned back, her eyes trailing down to her ass. She bit her lip and ogled it subtly and tried not to focus on the woman's body standing over hers.

"Squats are a marvelous thing," Beth remarked flirtatiously. Alison leaned back to make eye contact with her and shoot her yet another chastising look. Just as she went back to working on the cuffs, Beth uttered, "I wish I had my hands..."

Alison used one hand to force Beth's chin up to look at her in the eyes. She raised her eyebrows at her in a scolding way and Beth only smirked more.

"Now is not the time," Alison berated in a harsh whisper. Beth bit her lip again—knowing Alison had a weakness for it—and raised a brow. She didn't look sorry at all.

"Not the time for what?"

"To be horny," Alison answered, barely audible. Beth knew the woman felt awkward saying those words, but she just had to hear her say them.

"Can't help it, Ali... I've been restrained for this long and it doesn't help just how horny you make me," Beth growled into her, stretching up to kiss her neck. Alison inhaled sharply and almost moaned, but caught herself. "Just staring at you... Wanting you... And not being able to do a diddly-darn thing about it."

"Beth, it's not looking good," Alison informed her, ignoring Beth's mocking use of 'diddly-darn'. "And we can't make her stay in there forever."

"Just give me a few minutes..." Beth mumbled, nestling her face into Alison's chest. Alison sighed and sat herself down on the cop's lap, facing her. Beth smiled triumphantly as Alison wrapped her arms around her neck. Beth kissed her, gently at first, before kissing her again deeply. Alison let out a breathy noise, practically inaudible, and she shifted herself on Beth's lap, trying not to get too turned on. The movement didn't help.

"Hey, I noticed that Oscar got a ninety-three on his science test—" Cosima stopped talking immediately as she looked up from her glass of water and saw Alison and Beth in the incriminating position. Alison's arms wrapped around Beth's neck, sitting on her lap, Beth cuffed to the chair—it was a lot for the PhD student to take in. Her jaw dropped along with her glass to the floor and it shattered, allowing the water to move freely along the floor.

"Fuck," Beth huffed, hanging her head as Alison stood up. Alison's face had turned bright red.

**...**

_DO THEY DESERVE A BREAK? SEE CH. 4_

_DO THEY DESERVE A LITTLE FRIENDLY RIDICULE FROM COSIMA? SEE CH. 7_

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

The soccer mom had lost all ability to speak.

"What is going on...?" Cosima asked, blinking rapidly. Alison could see her brain do a reboot and her eyes darted to Beth, who sat frozen in the chair. The detective's brain clearly did a reboot as well.

"Listen here, Nerdhaus," Beth told her with a sigh. She closed her eyes before continuing. "Might as well be honest... I can't see a point in lying or a way out through lying..."

Alison played with her own hair, preparing herself for the inevitable embarrassment to come. She saw Cosima brace herself for the worst news and found it appropriate for the information she'd be receiving.

"Ali—Alison wanted to know how to take down a bad guy—she thinks someone's been stalkin' her and whatnot. So I told her how to and then I told her the best way to cuff someone to something so they couldn't move or escape. I could teach you too, if you're interested—basic self-defense, ya know?" Beth told her with believable sincerity. She looked at her, feigning anguish. "But I was stupid and I let her handcuff me to this chair here—and now she can't uncuff me. So I'm stuck. And that is really freakin' embarrassing—imagine that, a detective subdued by her own cuffs! Think you could help me out?"

"I don't know..." Cosima replied, still staring at the two of them. She smirked. "You did call me 'Nerdhaus.' I ought to make you stay there, if you ask me. Think about what you've done."

"Cosima Niehaus, if you don't fucking help me I'll—"

"You'll what?" Cosima asked with a bantering tone. "You can't do shit tied up like that. Admit it. The student became the teacher."

"Oh shut up and come help me," Beth commanded frustratedly. Cosima smiled angelically and shook her head. Beth gave her the death stare and it was only then when she got up to help the cop.

"Wow, Beth. Wow. I'm no cop, but..." Cosima trailed off as she unlocked the cuffs with ease. "If I can do this and you can't, I should be your next replacement."

"Fuck you," Beth muttered, but Cosima knew she was only kidding.

"There," Cosima stated as she took the cuffs off. She dangled them in front of Beth using her index and thumb. "You sure you can handle these, detective?"

"_Yes_," Beth snapped, snatching them away from her. Cosima chuckled and went back to the couch.

**...**

_DOES THIS RAISE ANY RED FLAGS WITH THE PHD STUDENT? SEE CH. 5_

_IS EVERYTHING A-OKAY? SEE CH. 9_

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, whoa, whoa..." Cosima murmured, her eyes darting between the two of them. "Holy watershed! You two...?"

"No," they both replied together. They looked at each other as if territorially claiming the answer as their own.

"I don't believe you," Cosima smirked as they assumed nervous positions, knowing they were caught. Alison with her hand on her cheek and pursing her lips. Beth with her hands clasped on her head and her jaw clenched and avoidance of eye contact. They were both so very obvious. "This is... I want to say unexpected, but somehow I'm not surprised—at any of this. The- The whole couple thing or the cuff kink thing."

"Excuse me?" Beth asked.

"I mean, you run your fingers over those cuffs a lot," Cosima replied. "Especially when you talk to Alison. I can't believe I didn't see this coming!"

"Cosima could you please... just... keep it down," Alison requested.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Fine," Cosima nodded, putting her hands up in surrender.

**...**

_SEE CH. 6_

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, if there's nothing new to share, I'm going to go. I've got a bunch of homework to do and a couple of grams to light..." Cosima stated, keeping the conversation going; it seemed no one had much else to say. She eyed the cop and then the hostess.

Beth shot her a warning look, but Cosima knew she wouldn't arrest her. One, because they had a sororal bond and Beth would never turn her in and two, it'd be weird for Beth to arrest a lookalike. Cosima offered a brilliant smile before rising from the couch and making her way to the door.

"Bye, guys."

Beth and Alison awkwardly waved before the student turned and walked out, closing the door softly behind herself.

"I'd say that went well," Beth remarked, not even sure if she was being sincere. Alison only looked at her.

"Whether that went well or not, we're never cutting it that close again. Ever."

"What, the rush didn't get you off?" Beth joked.

"No, no it didn't."

**...**

_[End.]_

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

As Cosima burst out laughing and added, "And why would a cop like you let Alison who is clearly not a cop, use your cuffs? Especially without trying them out first?"

"Shut up, Nerdhaus," Beth snapped, standing up quickly and facing the student. "You came early."

"And you didn't get to come at all," Cosima shot back, causing another wave of hysterical laughter to hit her. She was practically tearing up. "Least not yet, anyways."

"Cosima fucking Niehaus!" Beth hissed, scowling at her.

"Oooh... Pretty sure you just called out the wrong name," Cosima smirked, provoking her even more. "I bet Alison doesn't like that."

"I will beat your ass so hard, Nerdhaus," Beth threatened, but Cosima knew the threat was empty. Alison covered her face, just wanting to die right down the spot.

"I didn't know you were into that sorta stuff too—"

"Cosima!" Alison exasperatedly interrupted, tearing her hands away from her face. "Stop."

"Okay, okay!" Cosima raised her hands defensively. "I'm not judging. I'm totally cool with whatever you want to do. Next time, just... Don't cut it so close, okay?"

Cosima chuckled a few more times. Before going to clean up the broken glass and the water. Alison and Beth exchanged a glance before Alison went over to the myopic clone.

"Do not tell a single soul about this," Alison told her harshly.

"Who do I have to tell?"

"I don't know, just don't."

"What? You think I'm gonna just walk up to a poor, random unsuspecting soul and say, 'Hey, did you know that last night my clones, my- my genetic identicals, are sleeping together—by the way they have a handcuff fetish.' Like, what normal person would say that stuff about anyone?"

"I don't know, just don't say anything," Alison repeated.

"I won't."

"I'm a cop. I gave ways of making people disappear," Beth added.

"Oh grow up," Cosima rolled her eyes at them as she picked up the last few shards. "At least I'm not the one flipping out."

Her statement sunk in and they suddenly grew suspicious.

"Yeah, why are you being so cool about this?"

"Because I think it's cute. Kinda. In a really weird way," Cosima replied as if it were nothing. She had secretly likes the idea of them being a couple months prior, but she never said anything because she thought they would think that it was weird. "I think you both are really adorable together and you guys fit together perfectly. But this is in no way saying that it's okay to make out in front of me, just so you know."

"I'm sorry, you what?" Alison asked, unable to comprehend what the college student had said.

"You guys... Too cute," Cosima repeated, summing it up with a huge smile.

"You breathe a word of this to anyone, and you will never breathe again," Beth reminded her, but she smiled as she said it.

"I swear. What happens in Clone Club. Okay?"

"Yes. What happens in Clone Club," Alison readily agreed. Beth, however wasn't as quick to agree.

"And if we were to find another clone..." Beth stated slowly.

"Okay. So let's fix the statement," Cosima offered. "What happens in the Original Clone Club stays in the Original Clone Club."

"_Original_," Beth scoffed at the irony of using the word. But Cosima knew this was her way of saying the conditions were okay.

"Okay. So it's settled. You and Alison are officially together and officially under wraps."

"Sure," Beth nodded, seeing no point in saying anything else.

**...**

_WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? SEE CH. 6 ANYWAY FOR THE END. _

**...**


End file.
